Foster(A Finlay MacMillan Fanfiction)
by AsheVille47
Summary: Eva Butterfield had never been normal. When she was born her and her mother left a cheating father. On her third birthday her mother was diagnosed with Cancer. On her seventh her mother died in her arms. On her eleventh she was moved into a foster home where she stayed for seven years. Until her eighteenth birthday. What happens when she finds out more about her family?M bcuz SCARD


Although she didn't know it yet, Eva Foster's life wasn't ordinary.

To her, she was just a foster kid.

She never knew her biological father, because he had an affair with his brother's girlfriend.

Her mother took her and left, leaving their entire family behind.

But on her third birthday, her mother was diagnosed with cancer. Her mother's boyfriend at the time left, and Eva always thought it was her fault, not fully understanding her mother's disease.

On her seventh birthday, her mother died in her daughter's arms. The poor child was forced to watch her mother die, before being rushed into foster care.

She went from house to house for four years, until she was moved into a home at eleven. Again, it was her birthday.

In the house at the time were two girls and three boys. Slowly, Eva watched as everyone got adopted but her, and the youngest of the group, Macey.

Kids came in and out, and soon Eva began to develop trust issues.

On her eighteenth birthday, however, she gets a letter from her social worker.

Join Eva on her journey to find true family, brother and sisterhood, and maybe even true love.

 **Eva's P.O.V.**

I woke up to my noisy brothers banging on the door.

"Eva! Kylie! Macey!" Ty yelled.

"Wake up!" Isaac yelled.

Kylie threw her pillow at the door, making the slightest sound to let them know we were up.

This is what happens every morning.

The boys went away, and Kylie went straight to the bathroom.

Little fucker.

I put some clothes on, a went over to Macey's bed.

"Macey." I whispered to the ten-year-old, "Macey, it's time to wake up."

She nodded, so I knew she was up.

I heard our shower come on, so I decided to go to the boys' shower. Luckily, Isaac and Ty weren't in there. Unluckily, however, Blake was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Probably one of Macey's.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blake asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "To the shower."

"Why don't you shower in your shower?" Blake asked.

"Kylie decided to be a little motherfu-"

Blake laughed, "Fine, but only because it's your birthday."

I froze. Nobody could bring up my birthday in this house, because if they did, I'd beat the crap out of them. But, Blake was new. And he didn't know the rules, so I sighed instead.

"Thanks, Blake."

When I got out of the shower, I went to check on Macey.

Of course, she was ready without fault. Her red hair was tied up into a pony tail, her glasses at the tip of her nose as she read _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Kylie was next to her, turning her doll in her hands. From what I could tell, it was probably her mother's.

I told Macey to get into the shower, and Kylie went to do the laundry, not before hiding her doll under her pillow, of course.

Of course, Yousef didn't allow toys of any kind in the house. We had a ball outside, but it looked as though it was from the 1700's.

Yousef didn't even allow books. A couple years back, I found a loose board in the floor and let Macey use it to hide the books she borrows from the library.

The kid was smart, I had to give her that. She was in the fifth grade, but was at the reading level of a junior.

Just a year ago, Ty and Isaac caught her reading _The Odyssey_. She still hasn't lived that down.

I left the room, and saw Blake leaving his.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

I had to admit, Blake was attractive. He had dark hair and green eyes. He had glasses, too, but he wasn't wearing them at the moment.

He smiled back, "Hey."

I remembered that Blake's morning chore was to clean the boys' room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, making my way towards the stairs.

"I, am going to help you make breakfast." Blake said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you are not."

Blake's grin quickly turned into a smirk, "Oh, well why not? Just want to help the birthday girl."

I glared at him, "Stop talking about my birthday."

I pushed past him and down the stairs, him following close behind.

I spun around, glaring at him before realizing how close we were.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I spat out, angrily.

He followed me again, anyway, and I agreed to let him set the table.

"So, why do you always get pissed when someone mention's your birthday?"

Blake was setting down the spoons while I filled up the bowls with cereal.

I sighed, "I just don't, alright?"

Blake rolled his eyes, "Fine. Don't tell me."

I could tell Blake was just trying to be nice, but who knows when I'll be kicked out by Yousef.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, Yousef is my foster father.

As if he could read my mind, Yousef came into the room and sat at the table with a beer. And always on time, Isaac came in with the mail.

I told Isaac to go get Ty and the girls, and he ran off.

I poured the milk into everyone's cereal, watching Yousef sift through the mail. Surprisingly, though, he placed a letter on the table and slid it over to me. I watched him carefully, before hesitantly picking up the letter.

It was addressed to me, so I slid it open. Blake picked up the milk from the table and finished pouring them while I read the letter.

 _Dear Evangeline,_

 _I know this may come as a shock to you, especially after having to wait so long. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you, but it was for your own good, at least until you turn eighteen._

 _When I die, and yes Evangeline, when. Not if like you've always said since I was diagnosed._

 _Your father is alive._

 _I know I told you he died, but he didn't. He is very much alive, he just had another family._

 _Yes, sweetie. You have two brothers and two sisters. Your father cheated on his wife (I didn't know) and decided he loved his wife more than me, so I ran away with you._

 _His name is Samuel Butterfield, he is married to Jacqueline Farr. They have two sons named Morgan Butterfield and Asa Butterfield, and two daughters named Loxie and Marlie._

 _Again, I'm so sorry I've had to keep this from you. I love you so, so, SO much!_

 _Love, Mom_

I wanted to cry. God, I wanted to cry so fucking badly. But everyone had sat down at the table, and I knew I couldn't cry in front of them.

So, I folded up the letter and stuffed it in my pocket, sitting down at the table.

I ended up on Yousef's computer at two in the morning. He had fallen into a drunken sleep at around one, so I knew he wouldn't be up anytime soon.

I decided to look up my "Dad" first, but nothing came up. Next, I looked up one of my brothers, "Morgan Butterfield."

It said drummer, but it didn't give any picture of him or his family. It could be anybody.

Next I looked up "Asa Butterfield", and a lot came up. He was an actor, and seemed pretty famous, so I checked his parents and siblings just in case, and of course, Morgan, Loxie, and Marlie came up.

Then it hit me.

 _Oh, my god, oh, my god,_ I thought, _my half-brother is famous. My half-brother is famous!_

I felt like I was going to faint right then and there, so I was about to go upstairs when I heard the home phone ring.

I sprinted over to it, hoping it wouldn't wake up Yousef. He stirred, but nothing more.

I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone in there.

 _Eva_ - **Other person on the phone** - _ **Kylie**_

 _ **Hello? Who is this?  
**_ **Um, hello? Can I speak to your foster father please?  
** _ **He's asleep.  
**_ **Oh, well, um…  
** _Kylie, go to bed. I'll talk to him._

I could tell the person on the phone was a boy, and he seemed incredibly nervous. I checked the line to make sure Kylie's phone was disconnected. Luckily, this time, it was. Usually she tries to listen into every conversation, no matter what it's about.

 _Hello?  
_ **Hi, um, who is this?  
** _If I recall, my sister asked you first.  
_ **My name is Asa, I, uh, need to speak to Yousef Foster or Evangeline?**

I almost dropped the phone from shock. The famous brother I had been looking up not three minutes ago, was calling me on the phone.

 _What for?  
_ **Uh, well, it's kind've hard to explain, I-**

The phone seemed to be taken from him, and a new voice came through.

 _Eva_ -Finlay- **Asa** - _ **Ella**_

 _ **Finlay! Give him back the phone!**_

"Finlay" ignored her, and his Scottish accent rang through.

What he means to say is Evangeline is his sister, and she's aging out soon and wanted to know if she could come to live with him. Now is that so hard to say?  
 **Give me back my phone!**

I stood there, listening to the two boys bicker until the female voice came through once again.

 _ **Hello? Are you still there? All they mean is, Asa would like to get a chance to speak to his sister, if that's alright.  
**_ _Right, of course. Um, this_ is _Evangeline._

The phone was then rustled more until Asa's voice was heard.

 **So, um, I know it's kind of sudden, and I know you probably need some time to think about it, so-  
** _I want to live with you. I-If that's alright._

I felt as though I could hear Asa's grin as he talked.

 **Great! I'll um, try to pick you up in a week?  
** _Yeah.  
_ **Cool! I'll see you soon!**

And he hung up before I could give him my address.


End file.
